


The Fallen Ones

by DragonEyez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, based off a game of follow we played, they're gods who survived a godpocalypse and built a whole ass continent for their new followers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: snippets of fic after the end of our game





	The Fallen Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Lihit is a big lightning eldritch being and elldir is a big plant/animal hybrid monster god and addos changes faces constantly

There had been more of them, once. That’s always the tragedy of it, Elldir supposed. There had always once been, and there would always no longer be. Existence was funny like that. Some nights, they regretted their hand in causing their numbers to dwindle so, but those nights were far and few between and usually interrupted by reminders of why they participated in the first place. The reminders didn’t stem the tide of loneliness that sometimes stuck, though.

As they sat on the cliffside overlooking the east, watching the empty waves crash against the land they’d created for them and theirs, they tasted ozone in the back of their throat. Elldir made no effort to make room next to them, but that didn’t stop Lihit. Had never stopped them. Lihit had always had a habit of carving out spaces for themself around Elldir despite half-hearted protests and cold shoulders. They allowed it, if only because they knew if they truly told Lihit to leave them be, they would.

So Elldir remained on the cliff, saying nothing, waiting for Lihit to eventually begin a conversation. Or not. They’d certainly had their fair shares of wordless nights. There was a small enough space for Lihit to sit if they shrank themself, and they did, for Elldir could feel the sparks jumping between Lihit’s hand and their own. Memories of charred tree trunks and forest fires flickered in their mind’s eye.

“I’m surprised you were so willing to allow the new humans onto the island.”

“Addos made the choice, not me.”

“Still. You could have stopped them at any point. We both know this.”

“Why state the obvious then? If we both know this, why bother bringing it up? If anything, I’m surprised you let them and all their Gods-Of-The-Pockets step foot here.”

There was silence, save the crashing below and the quiet crackle-hum that was ever present around Lihit. Absently, Elldir wondered if they would continue their game of dancing around the truth with more questions. It reminded them of when they used to watch children help their parents wind yarn, string going round and round until a bundle formed and you could no longer see the knot in the middle. Vines grew between their fingers of their own bidding, and Elldir allowed themself a small smile at them. The animals may have vanished, but the plants were stubborn. 

“Hm.” Lihit’s noise shook Elldir from their thoughts.

It was an affirmation, a small one, but nonetheless a nod to what the both knew. Maybe, underneath the bitterness and the the isolation and the age-old weariness brought about by centuries of turmoil, they were just lonely beings who wished for any sort of acknowledgement.  
The charred trees made homes for fire flowers. The fires made way for fresh growth.

Elldir moved over a hair’s breadth.

\---

Sometimes Addos returned to an empty bed, sometimes a full one; sometimes it was only Humos, or someone else entirely. They didn’t much mind, it was always big enough. Tonight seemed like a night for their husband to join them, Humos lounging in the sheets with with glass of wine and some tawdry book Addos had lifted off the crabby woman on the boat. 

“Entertaining?”

“It’s delightfully horrible. Drink?”

“Not tonight, but thank you for the consideration. No Vil?”

“She’s with Johanna I think. Tired?”

“Not particularly. I was thinking of the new ones I’ve brought onto the island.”

“Are you thinking you’ve made a mistake?”

Addos slid between the sheets, pressing a brief kiss to Humos’ shoulder. “I’m thinking I may need to employ some old tricks to keep new people from following their example. Misdirection, traps, puzzles and the like? You can help if you’d like. It’ll be like old times.”

Humos was staring at them, they knew he was, but they closed their eyes, feigning casualness. “I thought you liked the new one. What was her name? Bip? I thought you liked Bip. I liked her.”

“No guarantee I like the next ones. And just because I liked her doesn’t mean they’re all fine.”

“You’ll get frown lines if you think that hard dear.” Humos poked them between their brows, and Addos frowned up at him. “Oh don’t look at me like that. You worry too much.”

“Well somebody has to, now that...” they trailed off. None of them had discussed the All-Parent’s death. The wounds were still raw, grief crawled its way up Addos’ lungs at unexpected moments. Moïr knew they’d had their fair share of disagreements, and Elldir and Lihit even more, but still.

The book was dropped to the side of the bed and Humos turned to shimmied down until he was laying on his side, face equal to Addos’. “Tomorrow’s worries are for tomorrow’s you. Haven’t you spent enough time with me to know that?”

“Some things-”

“Some things will still exist in the morning. When we can talk about them with the others. Right?”

The point was moot now, Addos knew. Humos had dug his heels in his own way and there they knew there would be no more talk of potential threats to their fragile new home that night. Inwardly, they sighed. Revelry _had_ always known Mischief best. “Right.”

“Perfect.” Humos laid his head against Addos’ chest, where a mortal would have housed a heart. “Now let me tell you just how _terrible_ that book is.”

\---

Normally Addos didn’t have a difficult time finding Elldir or Lihit (unless they truly wished to be lost). This must have been one such time, because Addos had searched the entirety of the island for Elldir, needing their approval for one of their newer building ideas. They supposed they likely could have just built it and dealt with the fallout later on, but they preferred to avoid ingroup fighting wherever possible these days. And despite Humos suggesting that maybe it was better to ask forgiveness than permission, that seemed counterproductive. Things had been getting better since the Temples, and every moment the peace was kept provided Addos with free time (and a sense of relief the were neither ready to name nor examine). 

When checking all of their companion’s usual stomping grounds proved fruitless, Addos checked the unmapped spots, the ones not yet uncovered by their little family. They thought briefly of how both Lihit and Elldir would sneer at the idea of being any sort of “family” for them, and shook their head. Different sides of the same coin, those two. Lihit also had seen neither head(s) nor tails of Elldir in recent memory. Although Addos wasn’t sure how reliable they were, they knew from Humos, who knew from Vil, who knew from Johanna, that Lihit hadn’t left their lab in days, engrossed in something they were being ridiculously secretive of. And Elldir certainly wouldn’t come in of their own volition, so that was that.

When that proved fruitless, they dropped by Humos’ newest attempt at a vineyard. Privately, Addos thought the last five had all borne excellent grapes, and better wine, but their husband was displeased with the results each time. He _also_ hadn’t seen Elldir in some time. After that, Addos took a break from the search, but that was due more to Humos’ ability to be persuasive when the mood struck, and the moved certainly seemed to have struck him.

More wandering, near dusk, led to the trickster stumbling across a heavily concealed glenn. It was impossible to spot, shrouded in darkness and old magic that Addos hadn’t seen in so long they hadn’t thought to look for it. Curious, Addos pushed through the thick trees, moving silently in the fading light. Eventually they found a clearing, and kneeling in the center of it was Elldir. For an instant, fear seized Addos and they stumbled forward to check the corpse of their friend-- But then they came to themself. Elldir was simply kneeling, no one was left to attack, and they turned to look at Addos with confusion when they finally registered their bumbling steps.

“Hello Addos. I’m surprised you were able to find me. I thought I was careful.”

“You were. Gave me the run around all day. Well, most of the day. What are you doing?” Now that they were calming down, Addos realized that Elldir was was cupping something gently in their hands, and Addos crept forward to get a better look.

“Did you need something?” A question for a question. They were definitely trying to hide something.

“I wanted approval for a building, but it can wait. What’ve you got there?”

Elldir hesitated for a moment, but they tilted their head slightly, motioning for Addos to approach. “Come see.”

When Addos finally got close enough, Elldir opened their hand, revealing three tiny blue eggs.

“Are those…?”

“These will be the first animals to wander the earth in ages.” Elldir whispered, a private joy lighting up their face and coloring their voice. It overcame Addos as well, and they sank to the ground quickly, leaning over Elldir’s shoulder to see better.

“And you…?”

“Made them? Yes.” Elldir laughed softly. “I didn’t think I could anymore, nor would I if it was a possibility. Their lives are so...fragile. But these, these will be strong. A return of an age.”

“Do you think it will be safe for them?”

“They will stay on the island for now, and we’ll see what comes with time. But yes, I believe it will be. A time for healing, no? New birth, new spring.”

They stood, still cradling the eggs. Another arm emerged from their side and a nest materialized within it for they eggs to be set in. “I’ll keep these with me for now. Lihit will build a heating device for them if I asked, don’t you think?”

“I believe so. They’re still in their workshop if you want to catch them.” Visible displeasure passed over Elldir’s face and Addos laughed. “It won’t kill you to be in there.”

“It might.”

“I don’t think so. Besides, they’d probably appreciate the company.”

It took some grumbling, but Elldir left in the direction of Lihit, so Addos thought things would probably work themselves out. As Addos went towards the village, they found themself whistling an old melody they’d taught to a bluejay once and laughed. This home may actually be a new beginning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Lihit belongs to [maayan](https://twitter.com/merthurlin), Elldir and Humos belong to [altair](https://twitter.com/lelouch713)
> 
> as always, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome, and i can be found on tumblr [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) or on twitter [@queerlydeparted](https://twitter.com/QueerlyDeparted) and if you like what i do, consider [getting me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/queerlydeparted)


End file.
